Wasphiss
"...If I could hold off a Thunderclanner, surely I'll hold my on against a cat like Webstrike." ''-Wasppaw to Foxbounce about why he was tracking down Webstrike, and that he can hold off any cat thanks to his abilities.'' |rank=Warrior |mentor= Foxbounce |mentoring= |parents= Archfall (Father) Littlerock (Mother) |sibling/s=Tinypaw, Smokepaw, Rosepaw, Fernwish |mate/s= |kit/s= |caption1 =Credit to Apprenhensive }} Wasphiss is a tall, stocky tomcat with a tan coat that has many grey and orange splotches on it. He is a Warrior of Windclan, a rather alien one at that. Being half-Thunderclanner, he feels very distant from his clan: his looks and ideologies to prove it. Appearance Heritage: '''Manx/Scottish Fold '''Description: Wasphiss is an incredibly tall tomcat with a stocky build. He has medium-length fur, except for his hair (bangs) being longer; so long, he often drapes them over his one eye to try and get them out of the way. He has tan fur with various splotches on it: those splotches being either light grey or orange, within those splotches are darker stripes of the respective color. He has beautiful baby blue eyes. He only has one scar across the right side of his face. Hehe, this will change soon. Palette: : = Base (#dfd8c7) : = Markings (#aaabb1) :---- '' ' = Stripes (#8b878f')'' : = Markings ('#e8bca0') :---- '' '' = Stripes (#cfa589)'' : = Scar/Ear/Nose (#d77967) : = Eyes (#68b2d7) Voice: Wyatt Shears Scent: '''Heather '''Personality + BRAZEN + INDEPENDENT + INTELLIGENT ± STRAIGHTFORWARD ± DISTANT '- WASPISH' '- BITTER' '- VICIOUS' 'Likes' *Justice/vengeance *Running through the moors *Sparring 'Dislikes' * His family * Farm cats. There's too many of them. 'Goals' * Avenge Archfall 'Fears' *Thunderclan 'History' Kithood * Littlerock, a Windclanner, and Archfall, a Thunderclanner fling and have a litter of five. Sadly, one kit is stillborn. Her name being Fernwish. ** Waspkit is the oldest. * Not wanting to give up her Warrior duties to become a Queen, Littlerock gives up her four kits- however, she lets Rosekit stay. * Waspkit, Smokekit, and Tinykit grow up in Thunderclan with Archfall. They live under the lie that they were abandoned in Thunderclan's territory, and that they were not Windclan kits. * At a Gathering Archfall attends, Windclan accuses Nightrunner of stealing the three kits. Infuriated, Nightrunner escorts his clan back home and demands for Archfall to get the kits- and that he was going to kill them. ** Archfall makes a run for it, heading to Windclan's territory. Nightrunner is hot on his heels. * Nightrunner and Archfall bombard the moors, battling it out in front of the trio as they watch in horror. ** Nightrunner kills Archfall, Scorchtail rushes to scene before a patrol of Thunderclanners arrive to escort their Leader home. * Waspkit, Tinykit, and Smokekit are brought back into Windclan. Littlerock is their mother, Scorchtail being their adoptive father. ** Waspkit is quick to find out the truth. Anger festers within him. * Windclan is raided by Thunderclan, Waspkit watches Nightrunner invade the Nursery, attacking many kits. ** Angered by how "weak" Windclan seems, his dislike towards his clan begins to start here. 'Apprenticehood' * Wasppaw is assigned Foxbounce as his mentor- the two quickly bond, Wasppaw views him as an older brother. ** Wasppaw takes great interest in learning how to fight. He says all the fighting skills he acquires will help him 1) avenge Archfall and 2) help bring justice to those who deserve it. * Wasppaw is curious as to why Rosepaw, his sister, got to stay in Windclan- he's met with vague responses. ** He feels as if Littlerock doesn't care about him, he stops viewing her as a "mother-figure" completely. * Webstrike, an alleged murderer, joins Windclan in an attempt to find asylum from Shadowclan. ** Both Wasppaw and Foxbounce interrogate the tomcat, they quickly discover his twisted motives. * Many deaths happen in Windclan, their causes are unknown. ** Wasppaw grows panicked, realizing that he seems "uncaring" to the deaths. ** He fears that his Thunderclan blood has "ruined him", he begins to alienate himself from the others in his clan. * Wasppaw meets a Shadowclanner named Opossumpaw, the two -although awkward at first- seem to become great friends. ** Wasppaw learns that Webstrike was his Father. * Wasppaw and Foxbounce practice fighting moves- Foxbounce sternly advises him that killing an enemy is frowned-upon. ** Wasppaw doesn't agree with this 'weak' mentality. He feels that the only way to win is to (obviously) kill your foes. * Wasppaw and Opossumpaw talk at the border, Opossumpaw leaves in a frenzy after hearing some ghostly voices. * When Wasppaw returns to camp, Foxbounce tells him that Webstrike (Now Ace) is residing in Thunderclan territory as a Rogue. ** Wasppaw decides to track the Rogue down and to try and chase him off- still viewing the dastardly tomcat as a threat. * Wasppaw, in hopes of finding Ace, travels to Thunderclan's Twoleg Place. Here, he stumbles across a Thunderclanner named Sunwatcher. ** Panicked whilst Sunwatcher calmly approaches him, Wasppaw falls into a garbage can and cuts his head open. In an impulsive effort to try and break free, he attacks the friendly Thunderclanner and blinds him. He then, literally, runs for the hills. * Once he returns, Scorchtail scolds him and brings up how much Wasppaw means to him. Wasppaw grows bitter over this, bringing up the incident from his Kithood. ** He learns that Rosepaw has ran away, her reasoning behind it is unknown. * Wasppaw's Warrior ceremony is delayed due to his attack/trespassing. 'Warriorhood' * Wasppaw's Warrior name is Wasphiss, his virtues are bravery and strength. * Scorchtail, his adoptive father, dies. ** Conflicted on how to feel, Wasphiss isolates himself from the clan. He uses this time to reflect on his thoughts and process the recent happenings with Windclan. * Wasphiss and Opossumpaw meet at the border, the Shadowclanner explaining to Wasphiss how important their friendship is- Wasphiss feeling the same. ** Startled by a nearby Windclan patrol, Opossumpaw scampers off. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- Thunderclan Wasphiss despises this blood-thirsty clan with great passion. * Nightstar/'''Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁''' ** Wasphiss is very fearful of this tomcat, but would never openly admit it. Windclan * Littlerock/Senior Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss despises his mother, believing she was too naive to have him and his siblings at such a young age. After all these moons, he still believes that Littlerock doesn't think much of him, and stays away from her. * Smokefall/Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss has grown distant from his only brother, the two are complete opposites from each other. * Sleepymeadow/Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss doesn't bother to keep in touch with his sister. * Foxbounce/Senior Warrior/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss' Mentor and Big-Brother figure, he respects and idolizes the tom greatly. Riverclan He doesn't know much about the fish-eating clan. Shadowclan They're an odd bunch, he'd like to learn more about them. * Opossumpaw/'''Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁''' ** Wasphiss feels that Opossumpaw is one of the only cats he can talk to (besides Foxbounce), he admires the Shadowclanner greatly. Shame a border separates them... He wished they talked more. Skyclan He doesn't know much about the tree-climbing clan. Outsiders * Ace (Webstrike)/Rogue/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss wants this cat far away from Highrisers, he will pay for his heinous crimes... * Archfall/Starclan/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss would do anything for his Father to return, he misses the tom and his "old life" greatly- things were so simple back then. Why did it have to change? * Scorchtail/Starclan/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Wasphiss' adoptive Father, the two didn't have the greatest relationship when Scorchtail was alive. 'Trivia' *Wasphiss has Kittypet, Windclan, and Thunderclan blood. Due to this, he has the build of a common Thunderclanner- making him very tall and stocky compared to the others in his clan. *Wasphiss' favorite insult is "Sissy". *Themesong: Vexation by The Garden 'Quotes' "You’re just being a big sissy. " ''-Wasppaw to Rosepaw and Pheasantpaw while they were complaining about a spar.'' "...If I could hold off a Thunderclanner, surely I'll hold my on against a cat like Webstrike." ''-Wasppaw to Foxbounce about why he was tracking down Webstrike, and that he can hold off any cat thanks to his abilities.'' 'Fanart' Wasp-0.png Windclan alignment meme by telepathic duck dcx16hp-pre.png|Drawn by Apprehensive Wasppaw.png|Drawn by Apprehensive Untitled1096.png|Drawn by Rylie __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Warrior